


Curls

by BoyishBeans



Series: Phan Smut [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Light Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, if you squint really hard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief one-shot (if you could even call it that) that describes Phil and his love for Dan's natural hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curls

Phil loved many things about Dan. His sarcastic sense of humor. His shining personality. His self proclaimed dark and dreary aesthetic, even though Phil knew his real, shinier side. Phil loved all of these things about Dan, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t find him physically pleasing.

Phil also loved Dan’s sweet face with his soft features and his smile that could light up the darkest of rooms. He loved Dan’s feminine curves. He loved his prominent collar bones that he would love to nip and suck at for hours. He loved his soft, yet somewhat muscly arms that looked so lovely wrapped around Phil’s neck, pulling him closer when they kissed. But, if there was one thing Phil had to pick to be his favourite physical aspect of Dan, it would be his adorable, yet sexy, natural hair.

Phil has been begging Dan to stop straightening his hair for years, as he preferred it in it’s natural state much more than in it’s straightened state. Unfortunately, Dan believed that his natural curly locks looked ridiculous and he insisted on keeping his hair straightened at all times.

Phil cherished the moments when he could see Dan’s hair in it’s natural, beautifully curly form. Sometimes he’d get to sneak glimpses of it when he was running from the bathroom and into his bedroom after a shower. Sometimes he’d see it when it was a particularly hot day in their flat and Dan’s hair couldn’t stay straight for more than an hour. But Phil’s favourite time to see Dan’s infamous “Hobbit Hair” was in their most intimate moments.

Phil loved the moments when the two were making love, and Phil would be able to see Dan’s hair in it’s glorious and natural form. Phil loves to see the locks bounce in an adorable way, even when what they were doing was not exactly classified as adorable. Phil loved to see Dan’s blissed out face with his lovely curls falling down in his face. That is the only time Dan isn’t so self conscious about his natural hair, because he feels like he, and his lovely locks, are genuinely being loved. Phil makes sure to remind him each and every possible moment that he gets that he loves and will always love Dan in an emotional and physical way. Curls and all.


End file.
